


In Vino Veritas

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, In Vino Veritas, Love Confessions, M/M, Pick your Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You've been in love for a long time, but could never make a move. A little time alone with him and some liquid courage may change things...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Pick your Winchester!! This is written open, so you can imagine whichever brother you choose as your man. 
> 
> This fic fills my Fluff Bingo card for **In Vino Veritas**.
> 
>   
> 

You leaned forward and almost fell off of your stool. His hand was quick to reach out and steady you, his long fingers wrapped easily around your shoulder. A nervous giggle worked its way up from your equally bubbly stomach as you made eye contact with him. 

Every time you were alone with him, your mind would race, and your cheeks would flush while your heart rate kicked into high gear. This night was no different. After quite a few rounds, his brother had winked at you, then decided to go chat someone up, leaving you alone with him. You leaned into each other, knees pressed together, elbows brushing, eyes lingering, and then you’d pitched yourself a bit too far forward. 

With his hand still on your shoulder, you reached forward and ran the tip of your finger along the length of his nose. 

“I like your nose,” you declared as you booped the tip, with the accompanying sound effect.

He laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Just my nose?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I like these, too,” you admitted, tracing one of his arched brows. 

He smiled, and you traced a finger over his top lip, your eyes following the movement. 

“And these,” you added, voice quieter now, expressing the reverence you were feeling. 

He let out a forced laugh and leaned back, only slightly, but enough that you realized how close your faces had gotten. 

“Shit, I’m sorry-”

“No, no. Y/N, don’t be sorry. You’re just drunk. It’s fine.”

“‘M not that drunk.”

“Yeah, so you just like to pet people’s faces when you’re sober?” He had a challenge hiding behind the twinkle in his eye as if he were daring you to make a real move. 

“Only the pretty ones.”

He huffed. “Sure, so now I’m pretty?”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Okay, that’s enough for you.” He lifted his hand to hail the bartender and raised his voice. “Can we get a water down here?” 

“Shut up; you know you’re good looking. I mean, look at you!” You swooped your hand to indicate all of him, and accidentally slapped him in the thigh. You moaned, hopefully to yourself, and added, “And you’re so solid.” Your tongue involuntarily sneaked out between your lips and brought the lower one back with it for you to chew on while you thought about exactly how solid he would feel-

You shook your head a little too vigorously, and he tightened the grip he still had on your shoulder to keep you from falling over. You could feel yourself heating up. It was climbing up your chest and neck, spreading to the tips of your ears. He had to know the effect he had on people, you, specifically. There was no way he didn’t know. 

“I love you.” 

You hadn’t intended for that to come out the way it had, but there was no taking it back. The look on his face ensured there was no way of laughing it off or explaining it away, either. _Fuck it_ , you thought to yourself, _in vino veritas_. You nodded your head, squared your shoulders, and held his bewildered eye contact. 

The smile on his face fell, only slightly. “Did you just- what?” His voice was a hoarse whisper. 

“You heard me.” You kept his eye contact for a second longer before licking your lips and glancing down to see him doing the same. 

The hand on your shoulder gravitated to your neck, the faintest brush of his fingers over your pulse had your hair standing on end in the best way possible. He held you steady as you leaned into one another. You could feel a slight burn from the stubble of his chin against your face; it didn’t register as an unpleasant sensation. Then your lips met for the first time. 

Any thought your mind might have been wondering toward evaporated. The only thing you were conscious of was the soft press of lips against yours, the strong, warm, wet tongue begging for entrance, your breaths mingling. His fingers tightened in your hair, and you moaned into his mouth; his teeth caught your bottom lip, and you stopped breathing. 

It took everything in you not to follow him as he pulled away, his eyes shining and lips slick with saliva. 

“Well, It’s about time!” 

You both burst into uncontrollable laughter as your best friend, his brother, slapped both of you on the shoulder in congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th posted work!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
